


Fuck Marry and Kill (FMK)

by hopeless_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Asexual Pidge, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill, Happy Ending, Langst, M/M, Mama Hunk, Team Bonding, fmk, lafluff, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_light/pseuds/hopeless_light
Summary: Allura finds one of the earthen games Fuck Marry Kill. And decided they should play it for team bonding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post i saw a while ago.

Lance sighed to himself today had been a hard day. Another mission, another battle, and another win. Sure Lance should be ecstatic by the win but he knew he had messed up and his head wouldn’t him down about that one shot he missed. He wasn’t looking forward to being alone with his thoughts, and then a voice rang throughout the castle. “Paladins meet in the main room!” Allura’s voice echoed across the halls. Lance sighed once again as he started to jog to the main room not wanting a lecture for being late. As he stepped in he noticed Allura, Shiro and Coran were already seated on the couch. 

“What’s wrong princess?” It was Keith running in from behind Lance, his face coated in sweated and he was out of breathe probably from his training. Lance didn’t have the energy to tear his eyes away from the shorter boy. “I will explain it to you once Hunk and Pidge come. But don’t worry it’s nothing bad.” Allura smiled and Lance turned back to her. Lance relaxed and joined them on the couch to wait for the other two. A minute later the green and yellow paladin joined them the green one being forcefully carried.

“LET ME DOWN HUNK! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!” She was screeching wiggling in Hunk’s iron grip. He gave a small chuckle before tossing her onto the couch next to Lance. “Well then you should come immediately and not stare at your computer screen.” Hunk said his smirk never leaving his face. “There’s mama Hunk!” Lance joked finally finding some energy to uphold his mask. Hunk gave his award winning smile. “Taking care of Paladins since 1984.” Hunk replied and the two them started to laugh.

“I’m confused it is not 1984.” Allura turned to Shiro for an explanation but her confusion just brought more laughs to Hunk and Lance. “Ignore them Princess.” Shiro sigher but a small smile was evident on his face. “Well if you say so. Back to the main point. I have called you all for some team building!” Everyone groaned remembering the last team bonding exercise where Lance set the kitchen on fire. Don’t ask no one wanted to relieve those memories. “Quit your whining.” Allura huffed. “We are playing an Earth game called Fuck, Marry, and Kill. Although I don’t know what the word fuck is we don’t have that in Altean.” Allura said and everyone froze a couple hiding their laughter.

Shiro sighed as captain he leaned in and whispered the meaning to Allura. “Oh.” She said her face reddening in embarrassment. “Either way we will be playing it!” Lance sighed at this he really just wanted to sleep. Everyone was soon in a circle on the ground excluding Coran as he said it would be inappropriate to play with teenagers. “All right since I brought it up I will start first and your choices is anyone in this circle. We will also be going clockwise.” Allura stated and Lance blew out a breath he would be going last. “Alright I guess marry Hunk because his food is delightful.” Allura and Hunk shared a smile. “I will kill… Oh my this is hard.” 

“That’s what she said.” Lance muttered and everyone burst. Allura sighed pretending to be annoyed but you could see she was trying to hold back her laughter. “Fine then I’ll kill you Lance for interrupting me.” She huffed but gave him an apologetic smiled. It was apologetic right? Lance honestly couldn’t tell. “And finally fuck Shiro.” She said her face aflame and Shiro’s was too. “Aww look at them blushing.” Lance cooed hiding his insecurities with jokes as usual. “Just for that Lance I’m going to kill you.” Shiro stated starting his turn. Lance heard the joking in his voice but he wasn’t having a good day so all he heard was that Shiro, his hero, would kill him above everyone else. “Marry Keith I got to keep an eye on him.” Shiro’s voice interrupted Lance’s thoughts. “And fuck Allura.” Shiro turned face blushing yet again.

“Okay my turn.” Hunk smiled. “Let’s start with marrying Pidge have to have my bud with me!” They gave each other smiled. Lance smile froze on his face. Pidge was replacing him. “And if I had to choose who to fuck it would be my best bud Lance.” Lance’s smiled became slightly less fake but he knew sooner or later Pidge would become his best bud. “And… I can’t kill anyone.” Hunk smiled sheepishly. “Come on its part of the game.” “Just pick at random.” “Hunk it’s just a game no one will take it seriously.” Lance couldn’t tell who said what. “I’m sorry won’t happen.” Hunk replied refusing to budge on his decision. 

“Fine it’s my turn!” Pidge said taking over. “I’ll marry Hunk.” Another shared smile and another pang in Lance’s heart. “Kill Keith.” Keith huffed faking hurt but a smile was evident on his face. “Sorry bud nothing personal.” Pidge gave him a smile and he returned it. _See Lance you should react like that not get hurt!!_ Lance really hated his thoughts. “And fuck no one because that’s how I do.” No one raised any complaints after all they all knew that Pidge was asexual. 

Keith gave Pidge a mischief smile it was his turn. “Kill Pidge.” He stated she faked hurt just as Keith had. Keith stuck out his tongue at that. _Cute._ Lance thought. “Sorry bud nothing personal. Anyway marry Shiro.” Keith glanced over to him and they shared a smile. “And… skip?” Keith questioned. “Nope you can’t skip!” Allura huffed and Keith sigher. “Fine… Fuck Lance.” He murmured and shot Lance a quick glance both their faces now red. Could Keith actually like him back? Hope was finally creeping into Lance’s heart. “Aww look at them blushing.” Shiro chuckled. “I’m actually surprised. I thought Keith would kill Lance. Don’t the hate each other?” Allura question with curiosity. She was very observant on the battle field but with feelings she was a little oblivious. Lance knew this but again his mind was telling him that Allura would think him better off dead. 

Honestly Lance would be lying if he had said he never thought of death. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought that the paladins would be better off without him. And judging by how both the Princess and Shiro the leader and his hero, would rather kill him he knew they thought the same thing about him being useless. But as always he kept his mask up a smile the same as all the ones he gives out on a daily basis. On the outside you couldn’t see all the self-hatred he felt on the inside. Lance’s mind had been too busy hating himself that he had missed the entire argument around him until Pidge called his name. “Lance it’s your turn.”

“Ok let’s see. Marry Hunk.” He gave his best friends a smile. “I’ll pretend it’s not just for the food.” Hunk smiled back. _He hates you._ Lance kept a smile on his face as his mind attacked him “And… Fuck Keith.” He said his face reddening anything related to Keith always was able to crack his mask. Lance glanced Keith’s face was also red. _He’s faking it. It’s just a mask like yours. They hate you._ Lance was really starting to hate his thoughts and himself. “And…” He pondered. “Kill myself.” He froze he hadn’t meant to say what he was thinking. “Lance I don’t think that’s how the game goes.” Allura smiled thinking it was a joke. A few other paladins also chuckled assuming it was another one of his jokes. Lance kept a smile on his face. “Well the game says I have to kill someone. And usually the person you chose to kill is the one you hate the most. So I chose to kill the person I hate the most.” He stated and stood up. Everyone else stayed frozen confused as to why the most confident parson they knew hate themselves. “Now if you excuse me it’s time to get some beauty rest!” He gave a small wave and made his escape avoiding any eye contact. Lance wouldn’t admit it but he deliberately walked slowly to his room waiting for someone to run after him. Waiting for someone to ask why he hate himself. Waiting for someone to care. But no one came and that answered his unasked question. His team though he was useless and better off dead.


	2. LaFluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lafluff is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the Lafluff chapter! It is longer then i expected but Lance deserves happiness!!

Everyone was staring at each other frozen. “Was he joking?” Pidge was the first one to ask. “I don’t think so.” Hunk said before anyone can react Keith jumped up ready to run after Lance. Shiro grabbed his arm before he could. “Wait Keith.” Keith turned and glared at the other man that was holding onto him. “Wait? Shiro honestly what the fuck. You want me to wait when Lance is basically having a mental break down!” Keith knew he was yelling but he didn’t care. Shiro gave a long sigh. “Guys this isn’t going to be fixed by a simple 'don’t think that Lance.'” Shiro stated finally let go of Keith’s arm.

“He’s right judging by how Lance kept a smile means he has been hiding this for a while.” Hunk said. Keith turned to the yellow paladin “So, even you don’t want me to go after him.” Keith growled furious with the way they were acting. Lance was probably thinking they hated them and the others just wanted to talk about it! “What I’m trying to say is we need to make a plan.” Shiro stated. Shiro the one who always has a plan. “Why can’t the plan be to run and validate him?” Keith turned back to the person he thought always knew what to do. “Keith don’t think you are the only one that loves him.” Allura finally saying something. “We all love him and I bet all of us want to go and run after him but how about we just listen to Shiro and if you don’t like his idea then you can run after Lance.” Allura gave him her smile that even Keith could tell hid sadness. 

Keith huffed “Fine explain your genius plan!” Shiro gave a grateful smile to Allura. “Okay Paladins. I know we all would never expect Lance to think he was useless.” Everyone gave their nods to confirm it. “So like how we believe Lance normally is let’s show him that we love him in a big way and not just words that he would think that we are just saying.” Shiro stated a plan finally starting to formulate in his mind. “And how would we do that.” Keith asked not even trying to hide the venom still in his voice. “By telling him we love him in actions and not words.” Shiro turned to the younger boy who was still glaring up at him. “So, like a party?” Pidge asked already thinking on ways to make Lance feel what she felt for him. She wanted no needed for him to know that she thought of him as an older brother. “Exactly! A sort of party for Lance.” Shiro gave the younger girl a smile. Keith finally was starting to somewhat like this idea. “And we each should give him something so he can forever remember that we need him!” Allura squealed now getting excited by this idea. The Paladins all smiled at each other agreeing on the idea and the rest of the night the prepped for what they hoped would bring their blue paladin joy.

Lance rubbed his eyes as his alarm went off. He groaned as he threw himself out of his bad to start his morning ritual. As he splashed water in his face he noticed his red eyes caused from spending most of the night crying. He had hoped maybe someone would have come later and checked on him but no not a single person did. He had always thought that the other’s were his family, his space family but clearly they didn’t think the same. As he slowly started to finish the routine he started to debate whether he should go out and face the others or just shut himself away. 

He was about to choose when suddenly Allura’s voice came into his room from an intercom. “Lance please meet us in the main room.” Her voice sounded excited but for what Lance couldn’t tell. Instead of wallowing in self-pity he slowly made his way to the main room and what he saw he never expected. All the paladins were standing there all hiding something behind their backs. “Lance it has come to our attention that you don’t think of yourself highly.” Allura was first to speak. “So we have all gathered to show you that we love you.” 

“Some more than others.” Pidge said under her breathe nudging Keith. “Well then since Pidge likes to interrupt you will go first.” Allura turned to the younger girl giving her a smile. Pidge stuck out her tongue towards the princess. Pidge then took a few steps till she was in front of Lance. “Lance. I love you like a big brother. You always tell me to stop working and sleep. You force me to eat when i skip meals. You are always the one to make sure everyone is fine before yourself and for that I look up to you. I may have lost a big brother in space but I also gained one.” Pidge could feel tears prickling in her eyes. “And every day I want you to know that so I created this.” From behind her back she pulled out what looked like a green fuzzy pillow. “Hunk helped me in knitting it together and putting fluff in it but I made what’s inside.” She gave the pillow a giant squeeze and soon a voice emitted from it. “Lance, you are my brother from another mother and father. We may not be related by blood but you have been with me through the hardest times in my life and I need you to now I love you. And I want you to never forget that.” Lance could feel more tears nearly slipping when he heard the message from the pillow. “Aw Pidgeon I love you like a little sister too.” He sniffed again and then pulled her in for a giant hug. Pidge just squeaked but didn’t pull away like she normally would. 

When they finally pulled apart Hunk was stepping up. “I’m sorry Lance you are my best bud and I let you down. We are supposed to be together for both of our hard times but I have realized that I have been letting you down.” Hunk unlike Pidge already had tears falling down his face. “I know I can’t do much but I decided to make this.” Lance didn’t know what he expected but when Hunk pulled out food, earthen food he was surprised. “While we were at the space mall I found a place that sold ingredients and well I made this.” It was Ropa Vieja one of Lance’s all-time favorite Cuban foods. He hadn’t had anything near this since the last time he had visited his house. He reluctantly grabbed the fork he didn’t want to hope for it to actually taste like what he wished for after all alien food never tasted like it looked like. But as he took a bite he could feel the tears finally falling. “Tastes just like mamas.” Lance sniffed and Hunk gave him his famous loving smile. “You can have the rest after we are done.” Hunk said before pulling Lance into one of his bear hugs that everyone, even Keith, liked.

“Well I’m not sure this will be as good as the other two.” Allura sighed as she came up once Hunk released Lance. “I remember a while ago you said that you wanted to take care of plants.” Lance nodded at that remembering one of the Alien planets they had landed on that was covered in plant life. He had always loved plants and flowers his family used to have a garden in the backyard that they had tended to everyday. “Well I found this on the ship.” Allura showed Lance one of the prettiest flowers he had ever seen. The flower was fully bloomed and the patterns on the petals made it look like the galaxy with purples, blues, and white dotes that glowed like stars. “This is the last of the flowers kind. It comes from a planet called Galifrey that fell thousands of years ago from a war. This plant blooms whenever it is watered and wilts after a few days without but it won’t die no matter how long it isn’t given proper nutrients. This plant was born to live and give beauty and hope just like you were Lance. It lives to be remembered.” She smiled fondly at the boy she had come to know as the confident sharpshooter of the team. The boy who never fails to make them smile. “Thank you princess.” Lance whispered reaching for the plant. “Of course.” Allura said giving him a kiss on the cheek before going back to the others. 

Shiro stepped forward next. “Lance, you are a very important part to our team. You are our sharpshooter. You make us smiled when everyone is having a bad day. You make us remember what happiness is when we are fighting a war filled with despair. You help us in so many ways and I hope that you know this. I hope that you know we all are here for you.” At this Shiro pulled a case from behind his back and handed it to Lance. Lance quickly unlocked it to be met with multiple different kind of face masks, makeup, and even some nail polish. “I know it’s sort of weird but when we went to the space mall last week I saw these and thought that one day we should have a spa day.” Shiro smiled a little embarrassed. “I know it’s not something all that special but some days we all need to relax and what better way than having it with your family and having fun?” At this Lance couldn’t help himself he gave his hero a giant hugging. Sure it wasn’t something hand-made but unknown to Shiro it reminded Lance of all the days he and his siblings would have a spa day. They used to grab any type of beauty item and try it on each other and Lance couldn’t wait to do it with his space family also.

Lance pulled away from Shiro and watched as Keith slowly made his way forward. “Lance.” Keith murmured. “Keith.” Lance replied after a tick of silence. Keith took in a breath and slowly let it out. “I’m terrible with words.” He said before handing Lance a letter. Lance took the letter and was about to unfold it but then Keith stopped him face red. “Don’t read it yet read it later!” He huffed. Before turning and walking back to the group. Lance smiled at how shy Keith acted before slipping the letter into his pocket. “Alright let’s have some food and have a fun day!” Allura said and everyone followed her to the kitchen where they all ate Hunk’s Cuban food. 

The entire day was filled with games and fun. After lunch Lance even pulled out the case Shiro had given him and the rest of the day was filled with putting makeup and painting nails. After Lance painting everyone’s nails, seeing as no one else knew the correct way to hold the nail brush, they all settled down to watch a movie. They had all just huddled together Lance couldn’t tell where anyone was all he knew was that he was warm both out and inside himself. For the first time in a while he knew he was loved and he had no doubts. Once the movie had ended everyone walked to their rooms where Lance was finally able to read the letter Keith had given him. 

_Dear Lance, I suck at writing just as much as I suck at talking. This is my seventh attempt for this letter. I really have no idea how to say this so I will just say it, well write it. I. Like. You. Not as a you’re a cool guy and I like being your friend or in our case rivalry. But I like you as in the I might be falling in love and would really like it if you wanted to be my boyfriend kind of way. I know that you think of us as rivals and I really hope as in I REALLY hope you might like me back. You don’t have to like me instantly but I would really like to know if there is the slightest chance that you might consider going out with me. You don’t have to reply immediately I just want you to know that I need you on this team. I need you alive. I just need you in general. Love Keith._

Lance was full on shaking. The guy that he had a crush on since the Garrison likes him back. Before he can even think what he was doing he was running. His mind didn’t catch up to what his body was doing till he was outside Keith’s room. And again without thinking he threw the door open to see Keith’s surprised face as he was about to get into bed. “I like you as in I might be in love way to!” Lance yelled before his mind could give him any doubts to what he was doing. For a second the two just stared at each other and then Lance took a step forward door shutting behind him. 

“Are you sure?” Keith whispered staring into Lance’s eyes hoping that for once he wasn’t wearing a mask. “Positive.” Lance smiled a genuine one and Keith could immediately tell the difference between this smile and all the fake ones from before. Keith took a step and soon they were toe to toe. “I lied.” Keith whispered staring into the blue eyes that he wished he could be lost in. “I’m not falling in love. I’m already in love.” Keith finished before Lance could freak out. Lance was getting redder and not even a tick later he pulled Keith into him and kissed the boy he had fallen for. The kiss was soft and sweet everything that Lance needed and wanted. They broke the kiss a few ticks later and Lance leaned down and whispered into Keith’s ear. “I love you too.” Lance whispered and Keith pulled him in for another kiss this one more forced but Lance still felt the same love. 

Keith pulled him to the bed where they lay foreheads touching and breaths intermingling. Lance watched Keith and his purple eyes memorizing every part of his beautiful face as Keith did the same to him. “Please promise me Lance to always come to me. Even if it’s the smallest of worries come to me and I will help you. I love you and I want to make sure you love yourself too.” Keith whispered and Lance smiled. “I promise. And promise me you will also open up.” Keith smiled and nuzzled his head into Lance’s chest. “I promise.” 

Lance was happy. Sure he still was fighting a war but now he knew he was loved. He knew his team cared for him and he loved that. Sure his depression and anxiety comes up every once in a while. But now instead of keeping it hidden he finds help. He finds the people he loves and they show him they love him too. They don’t care how many times they have to show him their love because they know that it can always come up no matter how much love he is shown. And that’s okay. Even surrounded by love he can feel it creep in but now he knew he could turn to them and not be seen as weak. And every time they bring him back and he gets stronger and stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. I realized as i was writing this that I'm a lot better with angst... So hopefully it was fluffy enough for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking one making a second part with a lot of fluff. Tell me if you would like to see that and what you would like to see next!


End file.
